Nightmares
by autumnzie
Summary: It's been a year since the incident with Black and the light stone. Even though White managed to leave the fight without bodily harm, she still has yet to rid herself of the nightmares plaguing her. /agencyshipping


**I got hit with a plot bunny and decided to write this! ((pokespe verse/ post bw arc))**

* * *

><p>Everything was so dark; White could barely see the shaded figures in front of her. Each step she made was cautious, as one wrong movement could send her stumbling. She reached for the small, red pokéball from her messenger bag and swiftly threw it in the air. "Dorothy! Use flash!"<p>

A Stunfisk soon appeared on the ground and glanced up at its owner. "Please use flash so we can see," she repeated for the Pokémon's benefit.

After hearing this, Dorothy obeyed White's orders and lit up the dark underground cavern using the electrical sparks from her backside. Upon further inspection, White noted that the area seemed incredibly small and dank. Various rock formations hung from the walls and ceiling, and they seemed as if they were ready to crumble at any minute.

"This place is awful," White commented with a frown. She glanced at Dorothy. "Thank you for lighting the area, though. You're such a help. Bubu's flames wouldn't have done much."

The Stunfisk smiled in return and continued to obediently follow her trainer.

"I just need to find the core of this cave," she continued to mutter. "That's where the light stone is."

Hours seemed to pass as White and Dorothy made their way further in. Odd enough, they ran into no other Pokémon along the way. "Let's keep moving," White said, completely ignoring this odd fact. The only thing to be heard as they walked was their footsteps. "We need to get to the core."

As they went deeper into the cave, her thoughts became more restless. She couldn't imagine what it was like being trapped in such a small stone for so long. She could have done so much more to save him. So much more…

"_I'll wear the logo, just like we promised!"_

White loudly gasped. She turned towards Dorothy and clumsily bent down in front of her. "D-Did you hear that?! What he said?!" She exclaimed, her voice almost sounding crazed. The Pokémon looked at her trainer in pure concern. "Did you hear it?" Her breaths became shaky. "Was it just me? Am I hearing things?"

This prompted Dorothy to look up at her owner yet again, though this time more sadly.

"You know… I-It's nothing," White said. She gulped loudly. "I'm righting my past mistakes today."

They continued to walk, though this time with neither White nor Dorothy mentioning what had just happened. It felt like they were walking in circles; the whole entire cave looked exactly the same. Despite this, White didn't seem to notice or care. She mercilessly walked through the cave in search of the core. In search of the light stone.

Dorothy tapped her owner's leg in the hopes to gain her attention. "W- What is it?" White asked, clearly taken off guard. She was deep in thought about something.

The Stunfisk turned her head towards a huge hole in the wall. A light much brighter than the one Dorothy was creating emanated from it. "Is that?" White asked, almost in disbelief.

Without any response, Dorothy hopped towards the tunnel.

"Hey! Wait for me!" she exclaimed, chasing after the Pokémon.

As she approached the hole, the light became so bright that she couldn't see anything. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but once they did, she immediately regretted her decision to search there. An old man with sickly green hair stood in the far back, the light stone in his gloved hand. He was dressed ominously, with a large black cloak draping over his body. There were odd designs sewn into it. White didn't want to guess what they meant.

"Been expecting you," he said with a wicked grin. With this, he casually tossed the light stone up in the air, only to barely catch it a moment later.

"Ghetsis," White whispered. She slowly lowered her head down. "N-No… not you…"

When she glanced back up, the man was much closer than before. It was almost as if he transported right in front of her.

"Such a shame you made the trip," he continued to speak. He looked at the light stone. "Only the hero can unlock the secrets of this stone. It's actually an embarrassment that you're not it."

"Give me it," she weakly ordered. "I'll have to use force otherwise."

Ghetsis' grip on the stone tightened. "Do you really want to risk that?"

White didn't respond.

"Because…" The grip grew even tighter. "I don't think you're in the position for such bold statements." Small shards from the outer shell of the stone began to fall off.

"Please don't…" White weakly muttered. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Please…"

With a grin, Ghetsis' grip from the stone weakened. Without second thought, he chucked it against the ground. The stone itself shattered into millions of pieces. "Oops," he said.

Tears began to fall from White's eyes. She was in pure shock.

"My bad."

It took her a moment to realize what had happened. On a normal occasion she would have been beyond furious, incredibly horrified and angry. No matter how much she tried, White couldn't find the anger within her. She was broken.

From her line of vision, she couldn't see Dorothy anymore. Not even Ghetsis. There was only darkness and the millions of shards resting in front of her. There was nothing else to do but cry. All sense of happiness was gone. It vanished. "I'm so sorry…" she sobbed, falling to the ground. "I'm so, so sorry…"

Everything was black yet again, but this time it was entirely different. She felt warm. She felt… safe. Her face was wet with tears, and she couldn't find the strength to actually open her eyes again.

"White! Senior White, please wake up!"

That voice. It was familiar. White's shoulders were violently shaken. "Are you okay?! Please wake up!"

After hearing this, the young president's eye's snapped open. Her vision was blurry at first, but after a moment, she finally saw the figure in front of her. It was a girl with light brown hair tied into two twin tails. Her blue eyes matched White's. Upon further inspection, White finally made the connection. It was Faitsu. A huge wave of relief fell over White once she realized she was dreaming.

"You were crying in your sleep again," Faitsu said with a frown. "And you were muttering some awful things too… I couldn't let you be. I'm sorry for waking you."

"N-No… please don't be sorry," White eventually replied, wiping away tears from her face using the sleeve of her shirt. She then briefly looked around the room. Faitsu and her mother offered for everyone to stay at their house for the night; they were currently upstairs in her room. "Thank you for doing that."

"Rakutsu and a few of the others are downstairs. We think we have a lead about the whereabouts of the light stone," Faitsu explained, her voice as calm as possible. "I decided to stay up here with you until you woke up. You know, just in case. I'm glad I did."

"Thank you," White repeated with a weak smile.

"I'll leave you be for now," she eventually said, sitting up from the bed. She then glanced over at White one last time. "Senior White, if you want to talk about anything… I'm always open."

This prompted a light chuckle from the young woman. "I can't say thank you enough, Faitsu."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I promise," White replied. After hearing this, Faitsu nodded in understanding. White waited until she left the room to actually make any movements. After the door clicked shut, White let out a loud, shaky sigh. She tapped her finger against the sheets on her bed. "Again… I had that dream again…"

White frowned and looked over at the pink messenger bag on the floor. "I should get ready," she quietly said to herself. Just as she was about to step out of her bed, White stared ahead at the door. "I won't mess up this time," she promised. "I swear."


End file.
